Ne t'en va pas
by lilinette
Summary: Attention! Spoiler fin saison 3! Ou tout ce qui pourrait se passer entre l'avant dernier et le dernier épisodes. Un oneshot musical, 100% Brennan.


_Hello tout le monde,  
Me voilà avec une nouvelle fic. Un oneshot cette fois ci! Sur une très belle chanson de Lynda Lemay "Ne t'en va pas" (d'où le titre:p). Vous trouverez la chanson sur Youtube ou Dailymotion, si vous le souhaitez. Les paroles sont mises en italique._

_Disclaimer : la chanson n'est pas à moi, la série encore moins! Donc aucun droit, ni argent... juste peut être quelques petits review de votre part... :)_

* * *

A peine le coup de feu a retenti que tu t'étais écroulé par terre. C'est à ce moment-là que toute ma vie a basculé.

Jetant le micro par terre, je me suis précipitée vers toi. Tu étais là, recroquevillé par terre le souffle coupé par la douleur dans la poitrine. Et le sang. Tout ce sang qui t'échappait. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Pas toi, Booth. Pas toi !

Le temps d'une seconde, je me suis retournée en direction du départ du coup de feu qui résonnait encore dans ma tête. Le sang continuait ses pulsions dans mes tempes. Je me suis sentie étouffée par la rage qui montait en moi. D'un geste rapide je me suis emparée de ton arme, tu avais raison, elle était beaucoup trop grosse pour moi, mais je n'avais pas le choix.

Un autre coup de feu retentit. Je l'avais eue. En plein dans le mille. Mais il n'empêche que le mal était déjà fait…

Je me suis mise à genoux devant toi. « Reste avec moi, Booth. Je t'en supplie. Reste avec moi. »

Mes mains tremblaient comme des feuilles sous le vent. Les larmes se sont mises à ruisseler sur mes joues. « Regarde-moi, Booth. Tout ira bien, tu m'entends. Je suis là, tout ira bien. Reste avec moi ! »

Ton visage devint pâle. Tu essayais de lutter de toutes tes forces, mais tu n'y arrivais pas. Je faisais de mon mieux, comme une folle je pressais sur la plaie pour stopper l'hémorragie. En vain. La plaie était bien trop profonde.

Au loin, j'entendais quelqu'un appeler une ambulance. Tout se passait tellement vite. Je réalisais à peine ce qu'il était arrivé. « Reste avec moi, Booth… »

_Ne t'en va pas_

Tu essayais désespérément d'attraper la moindre bouffée d'air avec ta bouche. Ton regard affolé m'appelait au secours.

_J'me suis pas préparée du tout à t' regarder_

J'étais là. Mais je ne pouvais rien faire. La stupeur m'a paralysée. Mes mains se sont glacées. Les sanglots ont étouffé mes dernières paroles. Je t'ai senti faiblir. « Ne m'abandonne pas, Booth, tu m'entends. N'abandonne pas. »

_Plonger à pieds joints dans ce trou creusé pour toi  
_

Je m'agrippais à ta main, je la serrais de toutes mes forces. « Ne t'en va pas, Booth. Je t'en supplie »

_Et au-d'ssus duquel un curé te survivra_

Secouée par des sanglots, je cherchais des yeux les secours. Je voyais des gens s'agiter autour de nous. Mais personne n'osait nous approcher. Mon regard affolé, les cheveux en bataille et le flingue dans l'autre main y étaient sûrement pour quelque chose.

_En prônant des absurdités_

« Non, Booth, tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme cela. Pas toi. Pas un agent du FBI de cette taille. »

_Je hais déjà_

« Tu ne peux tout simplement pas nous abandonner ainsi. Non, Booth, pas toi. Tu m'as promise d'être toujours là pour moi. Alors, tiens ta promesse, bon sang ! »

_Celui qui aurait maquillé d'un teint trop mat  
_

J'ai aperçu les ambulanciers arriver en courant. Tu n'étais même plus conscient pour les voir. Ta tête reposait sur ma poitrine et ton sang laissait les empreintes indélébiles sur mes vêtements.

_Ton doux visage inanimé, ne t'en va guère_

Ils t'ont posé délicatement sur le brancard, tes mains froides repliées sur ton ventre. Tu avais l'air si paisible… contrairement à toute la pagaille qui régnait autour.

_Je n' connais même pas les fleurs que tu préfères_

Ils étaient prêts à partir. J'ai insisté pour monter avec toi. J'ai fait de mon mieux. J'essayais de parler doucement, mais je m'étais aperçu en train de hurler. Un ambulancier a essayé de me calmer en me disant que je ferais mieux de te retrouver directement à l'hôpital.

_Pour te les j'ter par dessus coeur_

Ton état était si critique que j'avais supposé qu'ils ne voulaient pas qu'une personne au bord de l'hystérie soit à tes côtés au cas où quelque chose vous arrivait ou plutôt t'arrivait sur la route.

_Ne t'en va pas_

Il ne m'est resté plus qu'à obéir. Les portes se sont refermées. Mon cœur s'est resserré davantage.

_Te confiner aux oubliettes _

J'ai senti une main se poser sur mon épaule. Une main douce et féminine. La main de ma meilleure amie.

_Je n' suis pas prête_

- Essaie de te calmer, ma chérie. Sa voix était aussi douce que sa main, même si elle tremblait un peu. Je me suis retournée vers elle et ai déversé tout mon chagrin sur son épaule.

_À te coiffer de cette croix_

Elle sanglotait, elle aussi. Les autres membres de mon équipe se sont approchés de nous en formant un cercle. Un cercle d'amitié. Une amitié qui m'était tellement précieuse à ce moment-là.

_Où l'on aurait gravé ton nom avec des dates_

J'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Même si je ne croyais pas à ce genre de choses, au fond de moi les sentiments se déchaînaient.

_Que l'on plant'rait comme un vulgaire plant d' tomates  
_

Jamais je n'aurais du laisser cette femme t'approcher. Je savais pourtant qu'elle était cinglée. Dès le départ j'aurais du lui faire croire que nous formions un couple et qu'il n'y avait pas de place pour elle. Mais c'est pourtant moi qu'elle visait jusqu'à ce que tu t'interposes. « Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? Oh, Booth… »

_Ne t'en va pas_

- On ferait mieux d'y aller. Angela m'entraînait vers la voiture de Hodgins. Réussissant non sans mal de se glisser dans la Mini Cooper, on partait à l'hôpital.

_Nourrir ce grand champ de squelettes_

Le trajet se déroulait dans le silence. Personne n'osait dire quoi que ce soit. J'ai fermé les yeux. Je revoyais ton visage, ton sourire charmeur, tes yeux noisette…

_Ne t'en va pas_. _Ne fais pas çà, ce s'rait trop bête_

« Non, Booth. Tu ne peux pas me laisser ici. Tu m'as apprise tant de choses depuis le début de notre collaboration, tu ne peux pas tout ruiner ainsi. »

_Vas-y, respire. N'écoute pas ces maudits docteurs_

« Je ne te laisserais pas gâcher tous ces moments que l'on a vécus ensemble. Je ne te laisserais pas tout court. »

_Qui traitent ton cœur comme un fossile, comme un souv'nir_

« Tu ne peux pas me faire ça à moi. Pas toi, Booth. J'ai laissé tomber l'homme qui m'aimait plus que tout au monde pour toi. Oui, pour toi, Booth. Tu croyais que je ne pouvais pas me détacher de mon travail, c'est faux, Booth. C'est de toi que je n'arrive pas à me détacher. »

_Ne t'en va pas_

« J'avais de l'affection pour toi. J'en ai toujours. »

_Çà f'rait trop d' monde à consoler_

« Tu es la personne qui compte le plus pour moi. Bien plus que tous les membres de ma famille. Et je ne veux pas te voir faire partie de mon passé. Je te veux dans mon présent, Booth. »

_Tant pis pour toi. T'avais qu'à pas tant nous aimer  
_

« Tu m'avais même entendue chanter. Tu es la première personne, après ma mère, qui a réussi à me convaincre de chanter. Tu sais que tu es la seule personne à qui je ne peux rien refuser. »

_J' t'achèterai pas de jolie boîte en bois verni_

La voiture se garait devant l'hôpital. Je n'ai même pas vu le temps passer. Je ne voyais plus rien passer d'ailleurs. Plus rien ne comptait pour moi à part ton état de santé.

_Reviens chez toi dans ta maison et dans ton lit  
_

Je descendais de voiture les jambes molles. Le visage mouillé, le corps engourdi, les vêtements tâchés de ton sang. Je faisais peine à voir. Je m'en fichais.

_Dis-moi quel ange_

L'hôpital était tout en gris et blanc et sentait l'antiseptique. Le hall était désert. Une réceptionniste fatiguée nous a demandé si on avait besoin d'aide surtout après m'avoir détaillée d'un air inquiet.

_Dis-moi quelle volonté divine voudraient qu' tu manges_

Angela nous a devancé en donnant l'ordre à Hodgins à me faire asseoir. Il s'est exécuté aussitôt. Elle allait s'occupait de tout.

_Des pissenlits par la racine  
_

De toute façon, j'étais trop épuisée pour faire quoi que ce soit. Mes mains tremblaient toujours autant et ma bouche, refusant de suivre les directives de mon cerveau, bégayait quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

_Çà doit déjà être bourré d'âmes au firmament_

« Bon sang, Booth, ne t'en va pas. Si tu ne le fais pas pour moi, fais-le au moins pour ton fils. Tu crois qu'il souhaite perdre son père à six ans à peine ? J'en doute fort. Rébecca ne te le pardonnera jamais. Moi non plus… »

_Et t'as pas l' droit d'abandonner femme et enfants_

J'ai repris à sangloter de plus belle. Angela revenait à nos côtés.  
- Il est en réanimation. Et elle – en pointant vers la réceptionniste – n'a aucune idée quand on pourra monter le voir. Va falloir qu'on patiente ici. Un médecin viendra nous chercher.  
Sa voix devenait grave. Je perdais l'espoir et les pieds.

_Vas-y, bats-toi_

Je pleurais en silence. Ma gorge était sèche et je sentais une douleur aiguë dans les côtes.

_T'es un vrai lion, sors-nous tes griffes  
Ne t'endors pas_

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça à moi, Booth. Tu dois tenir le choc. Je ne te laisserai pas partir. Tu m'entends. Tu m'as déjà sortie de ma tombe, je t'en dois bien une, non ? »

_À l'étage des soins intensifs_

« Tu ne te débarrasseras pas aussi facilement de moi. Tu me connais, Booth, je suis têtue. Bien plus têtue que toi ! »

_C'est pas ton heure et ce n'est pas demain la veille_

« Alors tu vas reprendre toutes tes forces et tu vas te battre. Comme un homme. Un vrai. Car tu sais bien que je ne me remettrai jamais de ta perte, Booth. Tu m'as aidé à surmonter des tas de choses dans ma vie. »

_Que ton grand cœur aura à c' point besoin d' sommeil  
_

« Et ce baiser, tu te souviens de notre baiser j'espère. Je ne pourrai jamais te laisser partir sans avoir goûté encore une fois à tes lèvres. »

_Ne t'en va pas  
_

« C'était bien plus que le baiser d'amitié, tu sais. Même s'il nous avait causé beaucoup de gêne sur le coup, tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point il m'a remplie de bonheur. »

_J'vais t'en payer des grands voyages où tu voudras_

« C'était mon plus beau cadeau de Noël. »

_Au Grand Canyon ou à la plage  
_

« Tu sais je commençais même à croire à toutes tes idioties concernant les fêtes de fin d'année. Tu m'avais redonné goût à la vie. »

_Mais pas là-bas où l' monde débarque sans bagages_

« C'est pourquoi je ne veux pas que tu te sépares de la tienne. »

_Je sais qu' t'es pas encore rendu au bout d' ton âge  
_

« Booth, bon sang, mais qu'est ce que tu fous tout ce temps là ! Tu te fais encore désirer, hein ? »

_C'est pas fatal  
Simplement parce que c'est critique_

« Rassure moi, tu n'es tout de même pas en train de crever parce qu'une petite balle t'a traversé la poitrine ? Je ne te crois pas, Booth, car je te connais plus fort que ça ! Et ce n'est pas la première balle qui ose pénétrer ton corps. »

_Je sais qu' t'as mal  
Je suis peut-être égocentrique  
_

« Ce n'est pas une foutue balle qui te mettra hors service, pas vrai ? Booth … »

_Mais j' te l'demande_

« Accroche-toi pour nous tous. Pour nous deux au moins… »

_Parce que je l' sais qu' j' m'en r'mettrais pas_

« On a encore tant de choses à explorer l'un chez l'autre. Tu ne vas tout de même pas me laisser avec tout ce mystère. »

_Ne t'en va pas_

« Pas toi, Booth. »

_J'me sens pas encore assez grande  
_

« Et puis, pense un peu à mon évolution dans le monde des « gens normaux ». J'ai encore des tas de progrès à faire. »

_Pas assez forte pour te laisser aller cogner_

« Tu ne peux pas laisser ton travail inachevé. Bon, je sais ce que tu vas me dire, tu veilleras sur moi de là haut et tout ton baratin de chrétien exemplaire. »

_À la vieille porte d'une gourmande éternité_

« Sauf que je ne te crois pas, Booth. »

_Reviens chez toi_

« Je te veux à mes côtés pendant un petit bout de temps encore. »

_Et laisse le ciel te mériter_

- Dr. Brennan ? Une voix masculine m'a interrompue dans mes pensées.

J'ai relevé le visage bouffi, ravagé par les larmes. Je cherchais une réponse à une question que je me posais dès le départ. J'essayais de lire quelque chose dans ses yeux. Une boule se forma à nouveau dans ma gorge.

- Je suis désolé, Dr. Brennan…


End file.
